


Drabble: "Should Have Seen This Coming"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama





	Drabble: "Should Have Seen This Coming"

TOS "Should Have Seen This Coming" [PG] (K/S, 1/1)

Title: "Should Have Seen This Coming"   
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [PG]   
Codes: K/S  
Summary: Spock's ghostly voice scene from ST3: Search For Spock

================================

 

"Standby umbillical and gravitational support systems..." Kirk said.

"Aye sir, moorings activated..." Sulu replied.

Home at last. Everyone sighed.

Suddenly, a shocked Chekov told Kirk there was an energy reading inside dead Spock's supposedly sealed cabin.

Alarmed, Kirk ran to Spock's quarters. Two security guards were at the door, phasers drawn. The door had been forced.

Outraged, Kirk entered, and sought in the shadows for the violator. A sickening thrill caused Jim's racing heart to hammer painfully hard. He felt capable of murder.

From the shadows, Spock's voice said, "Jim... help me!"

"Oh", Jim thought, strangely calm. "~I've gone insane~".


End file.
